Just Another Day
by ClaireBearLautner
Summary: Another "normal" day in Jacob Blacks life.. Eat, run, visit the Cullen home, and of course, tick off Rosalie. What else is there? Oh, right; laugh. One shot, Breaking Dawn, all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer! XOXO


Just Another Day

_A Jacob Black One Shot_

* * *

Jacob's POV

_Where you heading off to now?_ Paul's voice echos in my mind.

I shrug my furry shoulders and say, _I don't know. Probably the Leeches' Mansion. Why do you care?_

His beady eyes narrowed as he sat back on his haunches. _Whoa man, chill. Just wondering that's all._

I huffed a small chuckle and stood up on all fours. _To be honest, I'm going to just see Ness.. and to tick Blondie off._

_Ooh. Tell me _all _about it later.._ He laughed with me.

_Sure, sure. See ya._ I turned round and sped off through the forest towards the Cullens.

My breathing picked up as I dug my paws deeper into the forest floor, pushing myself to go faster. Soon passing the "treaty line", I began to think about some stupid blonde jokes that I could throw at her today. I laughed to myself thinking about her pissed off face.. I then skidded to a stop and pulled the heat inside me together, making myself human again. I reached down, unhooking my shorts off my ankle and slipping them on before walking through the last few trees and into sight of the large house.

Bella suddenly blurred out the door and up to me, having me jump half a foot in the air. "Hey Jacob.." her white smile beaming at me.

"_Jesus Christ Bella!_" I laughed, breathing heavily.

"Sorry.." she chuckled. "Still getting used to the speed and everything.."

"The freakiness you mean." I grinned, seeing that her blood red irises were slowly but surely fading to a gold color.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah. So anyways, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged and walked past her, "Just visiting. Is that a problem?" I stuck my tongue out at her, turning my head back to look at her somewhat annoyed face. She then laughed and appeared by my side inside their house, shutting the door behind me.

"_Eww_, whats that dog doing here?" A irritated high pitched voice broke the air. Just the person -I mean _thing _I wanted to see.

I strode into the living room where most of them were sitting, watching TV. Alice was on Jaspers lap -the love birds. Emmett was sitting next to the Ice Queen watching some football, while Edward was holding my growing Renesmee; looking out the window. Bells left my side and sped up to them, kissing her daughters forehead. Though I didn't know where the Doc or his enchanting wife were.

"Hey Rosalie, wanna hear a joke?" I asked, smiling, while leaning against the wall by one of the couches. She just turned her head very robotically, glaring as usual. Well glaring was her natural face.

I laughed, amused with myself and continued. "Okay. So.. What do you call an eternity?"

Her head returned back to its original position, and no comment. "Four Blondes in four cars at a four way stop." I managed a chuckle escaping my lips as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Everyone else snickered quietly, though psychopath blondie didn't. Which got me excited, because I knew it was annoying the hell out of her. That was my goal. Maybe I only needed to say one joke.. Nah, I'll say the next..

"Okay okay.. Why do Blondes have TGIF written on their shoes?"

Again, silence.

"Toes Go In First." everyone slightly burst into laughter, well except Bella. Who was now pretty close to the Blonde. _Ugh_. Made me sick.

"Enough Jacob." she growled at me.

I held up my hands in surrender, still chuckling a bit. "Just having some fun, sorry. Now can I hold this little miss?" I smiled, my heart beating rapidly as I stared into her deep brown eyes.

Nessie squirmed in Edwards arms, reaching for me. I chuckled and took her in my arms, walking to the front door and sitting outside on the porch.

"Be careful Jake!" Bella called after us. But I was too busy looking at the sweet little girl that was cradled in my arms. She lifted up her tiny hand, placing her palm on my cheek. A clear colorful memory of all of us just minutes ago appeared in my vision. Nessie was smiling and laughing at me as I messed with the blonde chick. She let go and looked at me smiling.

"You liked my jokes?" I asked.

She nodded, snuggling into my chest. I sighed and kissed the top of her head softly.

This was just another day, another normal day for me. Everyday felt like a great day.

* * *

_Haha, I just felt like doing a random one shot. Hope it was okay.._

_Review and tell me what you think! Thanks xx_


End file.
